The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When used in a motor vehicle, a choice is made, for example, between a road gear and an offroad gear. It can, however, also be a question of the end stage of a utility vehicle transmission. Helical transmissions are preferred for reasons of noise development. However, helical transmissions have the disadvantage that the axial forces arising due to the helical teeth have to be supported. This can take place via a suitable bearing with the planet gears. With non-manual planetary transmissions, the removal takes place via the bearings of the adjoining shafts.
There are two possibilities with manual planetary transmissions. The annulus gear may be non-displaceable and surrounded by a displaceable selector sleeve, but the annulus gear must then be supported in the axial direction, which is not possible due to its large diameter. Alternatively, the annulus gear may be displaceable, which additionally saves construction space and costs, but the annulus gear must then be fixed axially in its respective shifting position.
It is known from EP 916 872 B1 for the locking of a helical annulus gear in the axial direction equally to use helical teeth as retaining teeth that cooperate with corresponding retaining teeth. The peripheral force acting on the helical teeth produces an axial force at the retaining teeth opposite to the axial force acting on the annulus gear. The requirement of construction space in the axial direction, however, is disadvantageous here. Furthermore, the retaining teeth are complex and/or expensive in production and synchronization is difficult to accommodate.